1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a protection function shortcut key and a personal information protection method thereof using the protection function shortcut key.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the convenience of voice and data communication functions, mobile terminals support storing of personal information such as a phonebook, messages, communication logs, photos, motion pictures, schedules, memos, etc. The personal information stored in a mobile terminal can be easily accessed and manipulated. Accordingly, the personal information is likely to be exposed undesirably and thus a personal information protection function has become an essential function of mobile terminal.
A conventional method for protecting the personal information of a mobile terminal is a lock function using a password. Once the mobile terminal is locked with a password, the mobile terminal can be used by entering the password registered by the mobile terminal owner, thereby preventing another person from accessing the personal information, resulting in information leakage protection.
Recently, as a 3rd Generation (3G) mobile terminal operating with Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) is becoming dominant, the mobile terminal is likely to be used by several users. When using a borrowed mobile terminal, the borrower cannot use the mobile terminal's functions that are locked by the owner. In case that the owner has released the lock of functions before letting a borrower use the mobile terminal, the owner's personal information can be exposed to the borrower. For example, when the owner has locked a messaging function of the mobile terminal, the borrower cannot access messages stored in the borrowed mobile terminal. If the lock of the messaging function is released by the owner, the borrower can access the messages stored in the borrowed mobile terminal. Accordingly, in order to avoid an undesired access to the messages when the mobile terminal with functions unlocked is used by others, the owner should delete all private activities and personal information.
In a conventional lock function, only one password can be registered with the mobile terminal such that when the password is compromised, all the information under protection with the password can be invaded.
Also, the conventional lock function is explicit whether the function is locked or not and uses at most a 4 digit password which is vulnerable to be hacked. Accordingly, there has been a need to develop an information protection method that is capable of protecting the personal information stored in the mobile terminal without using an explicit lock function.